


Snowman

by Winxhelina



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: For CN 29.12.18





	Snowman

The castle was warm and cosy, all the fires lit,

There was hot chocolate and marshmallows and gingerbread

And yet there was something that that didn't quite fit

And a lonely princess who sat by the fire filled with quiet dread

 

The castle was quiet, there was no one else there

They had all gone away to attend parties and balls 

There had a hoped for her prince to come

Or rather a pilot, but now it was snowing outside

 

It was quite a big storm there was really no hope

 

Such a large raging blizzard that no one could cope

With walking through it all the way to her castle, she knew 

"That's fine," she thought as cold wind loudly blew

Rattling windows and making her jump.

But, wait, hold on a minute - what was that?

 

Was it really? A knock? On her door?

Who cold it be in this night, poor soul

Theresa opened the door and there what she saw

Was it a snowman? A monster, a troll?

No, instead it seemed a young man, all covered in snow

A young pilot who must have started walking here hours ago. 

 

 


End file.
